1. Field
Embodiments relate to a compound for an organic optoelectronic device, an organic light emitting diode including the same, and a display including the organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic optoelectronic device is, in a broad sense, a device for transforming photo-energy to electrical energy, or conversely, a device for transforming electrical energy to photo-energy.
An organic optoelectronic device may be classified as follows in accordance with its driving principles. One type of organic optoelectronic device is an electronic device driven as follows: excitons may be generated in an organic material layer by photons from an external light source; the excitons may be separated into electrons and holes; and the electrons and holes may be transferred to different electrodes as a current source (voltage source).
Another type of organic optoelectronic device is an electronic device driven as follows: a voltage or a current may be applied to at least two electrodes to inject holes and/or electrons into an organic material semiconductor positioned at an interface of the electrodes, and the device may be driven by the injected electrons and holes.
Examples of an organic optoelectronic device may include an organic photoelectric device, an organic solar cell, an organic photo conductor drum, and an organic transistor, and it requires a hole injecting or transporting material, an electron injecting or transporting material, or a light emitting material.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) has recently drawn attention due to an increase in demand for flat panel displays. In general, organic light emission may refer to transformation of electrical energy to photo-energy.